Gakuen Alice: The Next Adventure
by SakuraFairy1990
Summary: It been one year since Mikan left and everyone is now in Middle School. Natsume is still in a coma, no one knows what happened to Hotaru and Subaru, Mikan returns and is more powerful. Though the academy has changed there is still an Anti-Alice group out to destroy it. Will Mikan be able to save the Imai siblings and save everyone from this new threat or will this really be the end
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any characters; they are all property of Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Summary:** It been one year since Mikan left and everyone is now in Middle School. Natsume is still in a coma, no one knows what happened to Hotaru and Subaru, Mikan returns and is more powerful. Though the academy has changed there is still an Anti-Alice group out to destroy it. Will Mikan be able to save the Imai siblings and save everyone from this new threat or will this really be the end?

**Rating:** Rated 'K+' for some language (AN: I have a super potty mouth) and violence

**(AN: I got this idea after chapter 177 in the manga and that's when I started writing so it will probably not follow the story, but if you have not read up to then you are in for spoilers.)**

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

Gakuen Alice: The Next Adventure

Prologue:

**With Mikan:**

"Good Morning Mikan." Jii-chan greeted as Mikan entered the kitchen, "Are you ready to go back to school?"

"I guess." Mikan said "I'm just nervous and I keep having this feeling I'm forgetting something important."

"The doctor said that would be normal after you were in a coma for a year

"My only friend was Hotaru" Mikan said "and I didn't even get to see her when I ran away to Tokyo because of the accident. But I promise to try really hard and maybe I can meet her in University. I'll just have to keep writing her letters so that she remembers me always."

After that Mikan ran out the door to go to school and see everybody. She missed the sad look her Jii-chan gave her. He was really glad she was home again but he thought that having been made to forget all her friends was just too much. The academy had given the alibi of the accident and her haven been in a coma as a way to explain her absence for the last year, he just hoped that she could go on living a happy life.

A.A.

The months few by like they were nothing I wrote Hotaru a letter every week telling her everything I did but never got one in reply. It had been six months since I had got back to her home I she still tried to remember what happened in Tokyo but all I remembered was a big explosion and a black cat. Dr. Serio who had decided to make a small practice in my home after escorting me home from the Tokyo hospital said I shouldn't push it and that it was unlikely I would ever get the memory because of the severe head trauma I had received.

Dr. Serio had become very close to me and I viewed him as an older brother, He was also very popular in the village with the woman for his dark and mysterious aura. He dressed in dark colors and wear lots of jewelry, but despite appearances he was very kind and gentle with everyone he treated.

Recently I had been getting lots of headaches and would see faces of people I had never met. Once I tried to focus on who the people wear they would disappear like smoke I told Dr. Serio about the headaches but I refused to tell him about the faces I didn't want him to know about the faces and think I was going crazy.

Over the months the headaches got worse and Dr. Serio didn't know what was causing them. With the headaches now come scenes but they never made sense and I would end up passing out afterword. I kept trying to put the scenes together like a puzzle but I could never remember who the people were or where they happened. It was so frustrating. Just thinking about is it making me get a headache guess it's a good thing I'm headed to see Dr. Serio.

That said Mikan walked onto the porch of a little white house and knocked on the door. Next to the door was a little plague that said Dr. Rei Serio M.D., once the door was opened Mikan entered.

"Dr. Serio I'm having another of those headaches." Mikan said as her face scrunched up in a pained expression.

"Why don't you sit down Mikan and I'll get you some medicine." Rei said as he left the room to get some water. When he came back in the room Mikan was holding her head in her hands and hadn't moved from the spot she was standing in. "Mikan?" Rei asked uncertainly causing Mikan to look up at him. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were closed. "Are you alright?"

"No," Mikan said then all of a sudden she opened her eyes "I remember Natsume." She said right before she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Two hours later she woke up, everything was a little foggy. She looked around the room it was pure white there was no color; just a nightstand the bed she was on and a chair in the corner. Then she remembered she had collapsed again, but that wasn't the only thing she remembered. She remembered all her friends, Alice Academy, the fight with the ESP, losing her Alice, and leaving the academy. She did what anyone would do in that situation, she cried.

"Mikan?" a voice said from the door "Are you still in pain?" Mikan looked up to see who it was.

"Persona!" Mikan shouted as she jumped out of bed running to him and hugging him as she cried "I can remember everything! What does that mean? I thought I lost my Alices? Did I get them back?"

"Calm down Mikan." Persona said "I'm just as confused as you; I think I should contact the Academy. No one has ever gotten their Alice back after it's lost, it's just not heard of I think there was a flaw in the Memory Alice that was used."

"No I don't want to forget again." Mikan shouted "Can you just test to see if I got them back?"

"My Alice is too dangerous for you to test your nullification on." Persona responded.

"What about my other Alices?" Mikan asked "I could try my Stealing Alice." Persona thought about it for a moment then nodded that it would be safe enough to try. Mikan took a step back then took persona hand in her own. She closed her eyes and focused; when she pulled her hand away there was a large black Alice stone.

"You need to go back to the academy." Persona stated "I will contact the High school principal."

"Wait I have to tell Jii-chan first." Mikan said. "I can't just disappear on him again, especially seeing as his health is so bad lately."

"What are you going to do?" Persona asked.

"Tell him the truth and this time I don't think I'll ever see him again. I know he doesn't have much time." Mikan said.

"You have gotten smarter since I first met you." Persona said "You remind me so much of your father but I think you're starting to think like your mother because Izumi-sensei was an airhead."

"Thanks, I think." Mikan said with a laugh. "I have to go talk to Jii-chan, so wait two days before you contact Uncle Kazumi." With that Mikan left to go speak with her 'grandfather'.

**At Alice Academy:**

"How's he doing, Ruka-kun?" a girl with short, wavy dark green hair asked as she entered a hospital room followed by two other girls; all of them were around 13-yr-old.

"No change Sumire-san" a boy with short blonde hair and holding a white rabbit and holding the hand of a 4-yr-old with gray hair and standing next to a hospital bed holding a black haired boy hooked up to machines; he was the same age as the girls. "Hello Nonoka and Anna." He greeted.

"Hello Ruka-kun" the two other girls greeted.

"It's been almost a year I wonder when he'll wake up?" a boy with short dirty blonde hair and glasses and the same age as the rest in the room said as he entered the room. "I miss Sakura-san but I'm glad she not here to see Natsume-san like this." A depressing aura entered the already depressed crowd.

"Hey cheer up guys." A loud girl with strawberry blonde hair said entering the room with another boy; both were 15-yr-old.

"Yeah listen to loud mouth." The older boy with black hair and a star tattoo under his left eye said "I'm sure the shithead will wake up soon."

"Who's a loudmouth!" the girl shouts as she started to beat the older boy.

"Misaki-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai we're in the hospital." Ruka pleaded while the rest of the group just sweat dropped at their usual behavior.

"The little princess would be happy to see how normal and happy everyone is." A newcomer with long black hair said "and ladies I must say I am glad to see you all as well."

"Tono-sempai" the younger ones said in greeting.

"Tono stop being such a creeper." Misaki threatened "or I'll do something about it."

"This is a surprise Tono-sempai" Tsubasa said "I thought you would be too busy for the weekly visit with your classes and missions."

"Well I am busy but I had to see someone at the high school about a rumour I heard so I figured I would stop by on my way back to Alice University." Tonōchi said.

"What kind of rumour?" Sumire asked curiously.

"You'll find out within the next couple week my little kitten." Tonōchi said then made a quick exit.

"He just wanted to brag about knowing something we don't, didn't he?" Ruka asked.

"I think so." Misaki replied. The group visited until visiting time was over then Misaki and Tsubasa headed back to the High School dorms while Sumire, Nonoka, Anna, and Yū all headed to the Middle School dorms and Ruka brought Yūichi back to the Elementary School dorms.

Little did they know that in a short amount of time they would be meeting with a person they all missed a lot.


	2. Ch 1- Mikan's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any characters; they are all property of Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Summary:** It been one year since Mikan left and everyone is now in Middle School. Natsume is still in a coma; no one knows what happened to Hotaru and Subaru, Mikan returns and is more powerful. Though the academy has changed there is still an Anti-Alice group out to destroy it. Will Mikan be able to save the Imai siblings and save everyone from this new threat or will this really be the end?

**Rating:** Rated 'K+' for some language (AN: I have a super potty mouth) and violence

**(AN: I got this idea after chapter 177 in the manga and that's when I started writing so it will probably not follow the story, but if you have not read up to then you are in for spoilers.)**

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

* * *

Gakuen Alice: The Next Adventure

Chapter 1: Mikan's Return

It was almost midnight on a Thursday night when Persona and a heavily cloaked Mikan walked through the gates of Alice Academy. They headed into central town as quickly and quietly as possible so as not to be seen; they were headed toward Principal Yukihira's house. Once at the house persona pounded on the door.

"Remember not to touch anything I don't know how well that retaining ring will do." Persona warned her.

"I know I have to wait until after my evaluation." Mikan said, "Just really wish I could hug my uncle."

"And why can't you?" a masculine voice asked as the door opened catching the attention of the people on the doorstep.

"Uncle Kazumi!"Mikan exclaimed and went to jump at him but Persona held her back.

"Careful Mikan." Persona scolded. "I apologize Principal Yukihira for being early and arriving in the dead of night but we have a… situation."

"What kind of situation?" Kazumi asked seriously.

"How about we talk about this inside?" Persona asked.

"Very well," Kazumi said as he stepped back and let his guests inside "Why don't you two wait in the living room while I get us some drinks."

Persona sat on the couch while Mikan walked around looking at things. She saw some orange blossoms in a vase and reached to touch them and just as her finger touched them they crumbled to dust.

"Oh no!" Mikan cried "I didn't mean to I thought I had control."

"Shush Mikan I know." Persona said "Once I train you you'll have it under control it's just going to take some time."

"Can we start practicing tomorrow?" Mikan asked, neither of them noticed Kazumi enter the room. "I want to have it under control before I start school again." Mikan was near tears "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Can I ask what's going on?" Kazumi asked getting both Persona and Mikan's attention.

"When Mikan's Alices returned it appears she also got a new one as well." Persona said "It's that or her Stealing Alice got stronger."

"What do you mean?" Kazumi asked and Persona started to explain.

"It was two weeks after her Alices returned…" He began.

**Flashback**

**"Rei-nii guess what Jii-chan says the papers will be ready in two days and that we can leave as soon as spring break starts." Mikan said as she ran into the clinic and gave him a hug.**

**"Well that's good." Persona said as he packed up his things; while he was doing that Mikan sat at his desk and looked through his drawers. Soon she found a black Alice Stone.**

**"Ne, Rei-nii do you want me to put this Alice Stone back inside you?" Mikan asked.**

**"No, it helps keep my Alice stable if I produce a stone ever 6 mos." Persona said.**

**"Oh okay," Mikan said as she held the stone "Is there anything I can do to help you pack?"**

**"No, I'm almost finished." Persona said "Just make sure you have everything pack in two days when the academy workers come to take all your belongings to the academy."**

**"Okay" Mikan said as she stood up, suddenly she felt Persona's Alice stone slip inside her body. "That can't be good." Mikan said as she looked at her now empty hand. "Rei-nii I think I have a problem."**

**"What's the problem?" Persona asked as he looked at Mikan's worried expression.**

**"I accidently absorbed your Alice Stone." Mikan said close to hysterics.**

**End Flashback**

"So after that I had her use her Stealing Alice to expel it from her bodyand she did produce a stone however it was larger than the one she inserted; but she still has my Alice it's almost as if she copied it instead of just getting it temporarily." Persona finished.

"That is something unheard of." Kazumi said "Will she be able to control it on her own?"

"I believe so seeing as her primarily Alice is the Nullification Alice like sensei." Persona said "But it may take a couple months so she will need restraints."

"Are you okay with that Mikan?" Kazumi asked his quieter than normal neice.

"Yes, because just like Rei-nii I don't want to hurt anyone I want to protect them." Mikan said tiredly.

"Okay." Kazumi said "I will have Alice restraints sent here tomorrow. I will also set-up an Alice Evaluation and a meeting with the MSPs'; but for now I think you should go to sleep. I have two guest rooms if you wish to stay Persona."

"No thank you." Persona replied "I have my own places to sleep. I will see you later Mikan, Goodbye Principal Yukihira." With that persona left and Kazumi turned to Mikan.

"Let's get you to sleep so you can rest up" Kazumi said "After you are rested we can get you filled in about your friends."

"When can I see Natsume and Hotaru?" Mikan asked through a yawn as she followed her uncle up to a spare room.

"Just rest for now Mikan," Kazumi told her "We can talk later, you have two weeks before you start classes."

"Okay. Good night, uncle." Mikan said going into her room.

"Good night Mikan." Kazumi said as he headed down the hall to his own room.

(*_*)

For the next week Mikan trained with Persona, and went through a full evaluation. The doctors and Alice specialists ran all sorts of test to see how she got her Alices back. It was discovered she had a unique Alice form that the specialists decided to call 'rechargeable'; it turns out Mikan's Alices were essentially unlimited but if she got too tired and used her Alices in that state they would "disappear" but until she reached a full recovery and that the only reason it took so long for her Alices to return was she was recovering from wounds and extremely stressed. Then of course once the memory manipulation was done to her her Alices were trying to fight it while recovering; if not for all that she would have been as good as new in three months, by their calculation.

After that Mikan had to do an entrance exam of sorts to show how far behind in class she was from her friends; It turns out she was only about a month behind everyone and would only need a little extra time to catch up. Shiki was Academic principal of the Middle School and was in charge of star assignment and decided that she was deserving of a special star; she moved all her stuff to the Middle School dorms except for her small suitcase of clothes, for the couple weeks she was staying with her uncle, and Mr. Bear who stayed by her side (except when he disappeared to go visit Kaname-sempai).

The day after she she arrive Kazumi had explained how two week after she left Natsume and Noda-sensei had returned but that the Imai siblings ahd been forced to stay in the timestream but that Noda-sensei refused to go into detail as to why. He also told her that Natsume has been in a come ever since even though the doctors say he is recovered, and that a group of her friends visit him every Friday, which happens to be today. She was even planning on visiting him after everyone left but right now she was sitting in her uncles living room going through all the letters her friends had written her since she left when there was a knock on the door, seeing as only a hand full of people knew she was there she figured it was probably Persona or Shiki seeing as her uncle didn't knock on his own door. Boy was she is in for a surprise when she saw Tono-sempai.

"My little Hime," Tono-sempai said as he scooped her into a hug. "I missed you so much."

"Tono-sempai?!" Mikan asked shocked.

"Who else my adorable Hime." Tonöchi said.

"How'd you know I was here?" Mikan asked "No one was supposed to know until I start school in a week."

"I heard rumors of a stuffed bear running around." Tonöchi said "I asked Kaname but he said he didn't know anything but wouldn't meet my eye so I went to Principal Yukihira. He said your Alices returned and that you would be returning to school the week after next but that it's a sercret."

"Oh, well do you want to come in?" Mikan asked happily, "I get bored all alone while uncle and Rei-nii are working."

"Sure but can I all a question?" Tonöchi said as he followed Mikan into the living room.

"I geuss. Do you want anything to drink?" Mikan asked.

"No thanks." Tonöchi said. "But why are you wearing so many restriants I thought you had great control of you Alices?"

"I did but when they returned I got a new on and there was a sort of accident." Mikan said shifting ackwardly.

"Are you alright?" Tonöchi asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that my new Alice is a Copy-Cat Alice and though I have it under control now the Alice I copied is not so controlled at the moment." Mikan said "but don't worry Rei-nii is helping me control it seeing as its originally his Alice and by the time I start class I'll only have to wear a ring and necklace for in case I lose control a little." Tono-sempai listened to everything she said but still had one question for her.

"Mikan, who's Rei?" He asked.

"Oh I forgot." Mikan said "You know him as Persona, but I call him my nii-san because he looked up to my father as his own." To say Tonöchi was shocked would be an understatement. "Anyway sempai didn't you graduate already, why are you still at Alice Academy? I thought everyone left after graduation."

"I go to Alice University." He told her "Not many stay but those who don't have anyone waiting for them outside chose to go to the university here instead of going straight to work or to a regular university. Some people even choose to stay and start their new lives is central town."

"I didn't know that." Mikan said "What are you studing at the university?"

"You don't normally get told all this until your graduating year." He said "I'm studing teaching. But enough about me why don't you tell me all about what you did while you were gone."

For the next couple hours Mikan told him about life for the past year until her uncle got home. Then Tonöchi left and promised to visit her again. The next week flew by real quick. Mikan had managed to gain control of Persona's Corrostion Alice and had gotten here class schedule which was:

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday

6:30am-8am Wake-up & Breakfast

8am-9am English Japanese English Japanese English Ability Class Ability Class

9am-10am Japanese Science Japanese Science History Ability Class Ability Class

10am-11am Physical Fitness Ability Class Ability Class

11am-noon Free period/ Study Hall Ability Class Ability Class

noon-1pm Lunch

1pm-2pm History Ability Class History Ability Class Sciene Ability Class Free Time

2pm-3pm Math Ability Class Math Ability Class Math Ability Class Free Time

4pm-5pm Art Ability Class Art Ability Class Music Free Time Free Time

5pm-7pm Dinner

7pm-10pm Student free time/ curfew 10pm

Today was the day she started class, Tono-sempai had decided to escort her to the Middle School Division where she was going to meet with Shiki before being shown to her class where all her friends, minus Natsume and Hotaru, would greet her. They had just reached the Middle School grounds when she started to get nervous. Would they really be glad to see her? Would the teacher be nice? Would the recognize her, she was now a little taller but still short for her age and her hair was longer; Shiki said she looked just like her mother did at her age.

"Relax my little dove everything will be fine. You know all your friends have missed you very much." Tonöchi said "You're worrying over nothing, now let's go see the Middle School principal so he can show you to your class."

"Are you also going to walk me to my class?" Mikan asked.

"Of course. I have to see everyone's face when they see that the princess has returned." Tono said with a smile "Besides Principal Yukihira also has Tsubasa and Misaki on an 'errand' to your class just for the occasion." Mikan wasn't so nervous anymore now she excited to get to see everyone again and was practically running to Shiki's office so she could get to class; so needless to say it didn't take long to get to the office. Once there Shiki immediately lead her straight to her new classroom.

"Okay Mikan remember during school hours I'm Principal Masachika just as your Uncle is Principal Yukihira." Shiki said as he stopped outside the door.

"Okay, but I can still call you Uncle Shiki in private right?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." Shiki said with a smile before turning serious "Well Miss Yukihira ready to meet your new classmates?"

"Yes sir." Mikan said and Tono-sempai opened the door to usher her in. she walked in wearing the same cloak she was when she showed up at her uncles' door two weeks ago so that no one could recognize her at first glance, she was followed by Tono-sempai and Shiki.

"Tono, what are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm escorting my lovely little dove to her first day." Tono replied.

"You had better not be creeping on some random middles schooler, again Tono or I swear." Misaki threatened.

"Principal Masachika, to what do we owe the pleasure?" The teacher said calling attention to the fact the principal was present.

"I just wanted make sure that the new student was able to make it to her class safely." Shiki said "I leave her in your capable hands now Narumi-sensei. Oh and you have the day free of studies so she can get acquainted with everyone" With that Shiki turned and left.

"Okay class be quiet so that the new student can introduce themselves."

"What you weren't told anything Narumi-sensei?" Yü asked.

"Nope I was told it was a surprise!" Narumi replied cheerfully, causing the class to sweatdrop. "Okay new student take it away." Mikan looked at Tono-sempai who nodded in anticipation.

"My name is Mikan Yukihira." Mikan said as she dropped her hood, you could have heard a pin drop as everyone sat still as statues in shock. "and I'm so happy to be back." That was when all hell broke loss. Everyone rushed to give her hug and bombarded her with questions.

"When did you get back?"

"Do you remember everything?"

"How have you been?"

"Everyone calm down." Narumi-sensei said as he pulled Mikan out of the crowd "Why don't you ask on question at a time and give her some space. So who's first?" Ruka raised his hand followed by Sumire, Nonoka, Anna, and Yü. "Okay so Ruka, Sumire, Nonoka, Anna, and Yü in that order?"

"How much do you remember, they said the erased your memories." Ruka asked.

"Everything," Mikan said "and they didn't erase them so much as use an Alice to bury them deep in my subconscious and when my Alices returned it nullified the effects."

"Do you know about Natsume-kun and Hotaru?" Sumire asked.

"Yes." Mikan said "Rei-nii and my uncles are helping me find a solution."

"You seem smarter." Sumire said.

"That's because I am Permy." Mikan said "Remember I got private tutoring by my uncles while the old ESP held me prisoner."

"That's not my name and I just meant I thought you'd be behind from normal school." Sumire defended.

"I would have but Rei-nii tutored me when I was in my village because he thought the education was lacking." Mikan said.

"Who's Rei? We didn't know you had a brother." Nonoka asked.

"I don't have a brother but Rei-nii looked up to my father, so he treats me like a little sister." Mikan said "oh and you guys know him as Persona, he was assigned to watch me for a year to make sure everything was normal."

"Are you happy to be back?" Anna asked "and why'd you change your name?"

"Yes, I'm very happy, missed everyone so much even when I didn't know what I was missing." Mikan said teary eyed "I wanted to use my real name now that my uncle Kazumi is my guardian."

"Why are you wearing Alice restraints?" Yü asked, final drawing attention to the ring on her hand and the necklace around her neck, which in turn drew attention to the fact she was now a special star.

"How come you a special star?!" Sumire yelled.

"I wear the restraints because of my new Alice." Mikan said "and the principal made me a Special Star because all four out of five of my Alices are extremely rare and plus it also a reward for helping stop the old ESP."

"You have five Alices?" Misaki asked in shock.

"technically only four of them are mine." Mikan said. "My fourth Alice is a copy-cat Alice which can take and copy any Alice if I absorb an Alice stone of any size. The fifth one is one I accidentally copied before I knew I had a new Alice."

"whose Alice did you copy?" Tsubasa asked Mikan as he held her.

"Rei-nii's Corrosion Alice but I have it under control." Mikan said with a smile. "The restraints are just a precaution."

"How about we take the Q&A to the dining hall, Principal Himemiya has step up a party for everyone to welcome back Mikan." Tono said, getting shouts and cheers. So everyone headed to the schools dining hall and met up with everyone else who had known Mikan (so mainly the Special and Dangerous abilities students along with a few others and they sent the day catching up and hanging out.

The next day the schedule everything was back to the normal schedule and Mikan made it part of her schedule to spend dinnertime with Natsume every day seeing as she had her own full kitchen in her room and seeing as she was a special star she was allowed to go to Central Town anytime she wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note- I'm slow typing this story and I'm sorry but I promise I'll update it as often as possible.**


	3. Chapter 2- One Down, Two to go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any characters; they are all property of Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.**

**Summary:** It been one year since Mikan left and everyone is now in Middle School. Natsume is still in a coma; no one knows what happened to Hotaru and Subaru, Mikan returns and is more powerful. Though the academy has changed there is still an Anti-Alice group out to destroy it. Will Mikan be able to save the Imai siblings and save everyone from this new threat or will this really be the end?

**Rating:** Rated 'K+' for some language (AN: I have a super potty mouth) and violence

**(AN: I got this idea after chapter 177 in the manga and that's when I started writing so it will probably not follow the story, but if you have not read up to then you are in for spoilers.)**

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

**Flashback**

Gakuen Alice: The Next Adventure

Chapter 2: One Down Two to go

Mikan had been back for two weeks and was finally used to life at Alice Academy again. She visited Natsume everyday while she waited for her uncle's to get a full understanding of Natsume's condition. Persona said the coma was probably due to him having over used his Alice and that without someone with a strong Healing Alice he might not wake up, which is where their real problem came from because the person with the strongest healing Alice was Subaru Imai and he was stuck in the time stream somewhere until they could get Noda-sensei to say what happened. However went he had seen Mikan his Alice went haywire before Mikan could nullify it he vanished and he hadn't returned yet, so they just had to wait.

Right now it was Tuesday and Mikan was in her Special Abilities class; normally she would use this time to visit Natsume but people had been asking questions about what her relationship was with Natsume because of how much she visited and she found it awkward not being able to talk about it; Ruka kept giving her curious looks which made her think he didn't know they were engaged, which was very likely because shit hit the fan pretty soon after her and Natsume did the exchange and he's not exactly the sharing feelings type. However the worst had to be Sumire.

**Flashback:**

** It was Sunday and she had just gotten back from visiting Natsume. She had three hours until curfew so she planned on making a quick dinner then going to visit Nobara-chan and Rei-nii, however that plan was put on hold when she saw Sumire sitting outside her room. Really she had been waiting for this; they may be friends but they still fought, mostly over Natsume. So she knew Sumire, being the self-proclaimed president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, would find out Mikan had visited Natsume every day since she returned.**

** "Hey Permy, why are you waiting outside my door?" Mikan asked.**

** "I just wanted to talk to you." Sumire said "Can I come in?"**

** "Sure, I was going to make something to eat do you want anything?" Mikan asked as she opened her door.**

** "No I just finished dinner." Sumire said "But do you have anything to drink?"**

** "Sure just check the refrigerator." Mikan said as she started cooking. While she eat Sumire and her talked about what it like to be back in the academy and other general topics. It had been a half an hour when the real subject popped up.**

** "Why did it take so long for you to start class?" Sumire asked "I heard you have been visiting Natsume-kun for the last month."**

** "I didn't know doctors gave out the visitor logs." Mikan said "As for why it took so long is because I'm the first person to regain their Alice after it was lost so I had to go through a lot of evaluations."**

** "Why do you visit Natsume every day, not even Ruka does that and he's Natsume's best friend." Sumire said "You nothing more than a regular friend so why do you visit him every day?"**

** "I'm just worried." Mikan said.**

** "Everyone is worried, but not everyone visits him every day." Sumire said.**

** "Well, Natsume's just really important to me." Mikan said "He's one of my closest friends."**

** "Don't think just because he was worried when you were held captive means he likes you or something." Sumire said angrily.**

** "Of course he likes me I'm-" Mikan shouted back before stopping "Never mind I just remembered something I have to do so why don't I walk you to the door?"**

** "You're not going to go bug Natsume-kun again are you?" Sumire accused.**

** "No, I'm going to the high school section to see Persona if you have to know." Mikan said as she pushed Sumire out her door.**

** "Why don't I come with you?" Sumire asked.**

** "Because I'm not coming back tonight." Mikan said as she took off down the hall.**

** "Wait, get back here Mikan!" Sumire yelled but Mikan ignored her.**

**Since then Mikan has avoided Sumire like the plague, but at least she got to spend the whole night talking and catching up with Nobara-chan of course she was really tired Monday morning which worried here friends. When Ruka asked why she was so tired and Mikan replied she was up all night and didn't get much sleep she saw Sumire turn and blush really hard, which was kind of funny even if it was the wrong conclusion.**

"-kan, Mikan" Misaki asked drawing Mikan from her thoughts "Earth to Mikan!"

"Huh?" Mikan said looking around "Misaki-sempai?!"

"I asked why you were here instead with Natsume at the hospital." Misaki said.

"Everyone is asking too many questions that I can't answer." Mikan said "At least not until Natsume wakes up and I can talk to him."

"Why do you have to talk to him first?" Misaki asked. "Does it have anything to do with why he has your Alice Stone?"

"How did you know it was mine?" Mikan asked blushing.

"Because you showed everyone when you first made your first Alice "pebble" and each stone is unique to each person." Misaki said "So when did you guys exchange them?"

"During the Christmas party when the old ESP had me locked in that room." Mikan said "Uncle Shiki loosened the barrier so we could see each other."

"Do you really plan on being with Natsume forever?" Misaki asked "That's a big decision to make when you're so young."

"It's what I want." Mikan said.

"Then why don't you just tell everyone." Misaki asked.

"Natsume never got to tell Ruka-pyon and I never told Hotaru." Mikan reasoned. "I think Natsume should tell Ruka-pyon first before I tell everyone else and I'll tell Hotaru once I save her and Subaru-nii."

"I understand." Misaki said "I promise I won't say anything." The door opened and Tsubasa came running in. "Tsubasa your late where have you been?" Misaki asked.

"I was looking for Mikan." He said "Do you know where she is?"

"I'm right here." Mikan said coming into his view. "What's wrong?"

"Principal Yukihira said he found a way to wake up the annoying brat but they need your help." Tsubasa said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Mikan said as she took off toward the hospital. Once she got there she noticed that Shiki, her uncle Kazumi, and Persona were there along with Shüichi-nii.

"Shüichi-nii why are you here?" Mikan asked shocked.

"Principal Yukihira asked if I could use my Wish Alice to help Hyuuga-kun wake up." Shüichi told her. "But when I got here I got a better idea."

"What's that?" Mikan asked.

"Do you see that small stone on the chain around Natsume's neck?" Shüichi asked.

"Natsume's mother gave it to him for protection," Mikan said.

"Well Natsume's mother must have gotten it from Yuka-nee," Shüichi said "because that is Subaru's Alice stone he made when we were six-years-old and he gave it to Yuka-nee before she left."

"Subaru-nii's Alice stone?" Mikan said "Do you think he would mind if I copied his Alice?"

"Copy?" Shüichi asked confused.

"Didn't Uncle Kazumi tell you about my new Alice?" Mikan asked, getting a shake of the head as an answer "If I absorb, not insert, an Alice stone I can copy the Alice and make them mine permanently instead of temporarily."

"I understand." Shüichi said "I don't think he would mind as long as you promise not to misuse his Alice."

"I promise." Mikan said and was handed the little stone. She held it in the palm of her hand and everyone watched as it sunk into her skin. "Okay so how do I use it to heal Natsume?"

"I don't know how well it will work but you have to focus on all the damage done to his body from his Alice and will it away." He told her.

"Okay I can do that." Mikan said, she then went and stood beside Natsume and put her hands on his chest. She thought of healing him and her hands started to give off a slight green glow like she had seen Subaru-nii's hands when he healed her; she stood there for five minutes before she backed away from Natsume. When she was done she fell to the ground panting from using the Alice for so long. "I think I got rid of all the damage."

"Mikan how are you feeling?" Persona asked.

"Kinda sick to my stomach." Mikan mumbled as she caught her breathe.

"I think you should rest for a little while." Kazumi said.

"Will Natsume wake up now that he's healed?" Mikan asked.

"We just need to have a doctor check him out before we know anything?" Shiki told her "So why don't you relax on the sofa over there." As soon as Mikan laid down she fell asleep, soon a doctor came and said that 98% of the damage to Natsume's body had disappeared but that he should still limit the use of his Alice as it will still threaten his life. After an hour Mikan woke up.

"How's Natsume?" Mikan asked as she sat and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"He's fine." Kazumi answered.

"Where'd everyone go?" Mikan asked noticing only her uncle sitting with her in Natsume's room.

"They are getting dinner and should shortly return." Kazumi told her "When they do return Shüichi will wish for Natsume to wake up."

"That's great." Mikan said as she went to sit on the bed with Natsume and talked to him about how everyone is going to be so glad when he wakes up. While they were waiting Tonöchi showed up with Ruka.

Ruka was shocked to see Mikan holding Natsume's hand and though he was a little jealous he knew they were meant to be together.

"Hello, Yukihira-san." Ruka said causing Mikan to jump away from Natsume in shock.

"Ruka-pyon?!" Mikan said "Are you here for when Natsume wakes up?"

"Yes, Tono-sempai thought I would like to be here." Ruka said.

"Natsume probably wants to see you the most anyway." Mikan said with a bright smile "because you're his best friend. Do you think we should have Yü-chan here as well or should that wait until everyone comes on Friday?"

"I think you should hold off on anymore guests until he recovers some of his strength." Shiki said as he, Persona, and Shüichi entered the room.

"Principal Masachika is right Natsume-kun will be very weak from being in his coma for the past year." Persona said.

"Wh-Why is Persona here?" Ruka asked as he shifted in front of Natsume protectively.

"Relax Ruka-pyon." Mikan said as she put a hand on his shoulder "Rei-nii isn't going to hurt Natsume."

"I don't trust him." Ruka said as Persona looked on impassively, "Not after everything he's done."

"Can you trust me?" Mikan asked him, Ruka looked at her for a second before relaxing. "Thank you. Now let's wake up Natsume." Mikan said cheerfully and Shüichi stepped up beside Natsume and closed his eyes in concentration. After a couple seconds Natsume began to stir awake and both Mikan and Ruka were by his side in a second. After about a minute Natsume opened his eyes, with and unfocused gaze he looked around the room.

"How long was I asleep?" Natsume asked.

"You were in a coma for a year." Ruka answered tearfully.

"Hn." Natsume grunted then looked at Mikan who was crying "Why the tears Polka-dots?"

"Natsume I was so worried" Mikan cried as she latched onto him with a hug, Natsume wrapped an arm around her to return the hug. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up and I visited you every day since I got back. I was so scared." What Natsume said next shocked everyone even Ruka.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much." Natsume said; Mikan pulled back a little to look at him in shock. Natsume used the opportunity to give her a quick kiss on her lips, causing Mikan to blush beet red.

"Ahem." The cough made Natsume and Mikan turn around.

"Persona." Natsume growled.

"Kuroneko." Persona said "You really shouldn't tease that little kitten after just waking up."

"I refuse to listen to you or the ESP anymore." Natsume growled.

"tch." Persona said, "Sounds like you're behind the times."

"Rei-nii stop teasing Natsume." Mikan said once she was over the shock of getting kissed in front of everyone. "We have so much to tell you, but Ruka-pyon can fill you in seeing as I wasn't really here until a month ago."

"Why not?" Natsume asked.

"I had lost my Alices during the fight with the previous ESP." Mikan said, "but don't worry I got them back. We'll leave you two alone so that Ruka-pyon can fill you in on everything. I'll come back during free time to see you and tell you everything that happened to me." Mikan promised as she headed for the door and was shortly followed by the others.

**A/N: Also please look for my other stories:**

**Captivated- **Naru( ) is captured by the Akatsuki for two months while on her training trip with Jiraiya and ends ends up falling in love with Itachi. While trying to bring Sasuke home she learns the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre and tries to save the love of her life – all while trying to stop the Akatsuki's plan for "peace". – In -progress

**Before All That Matters-** Naruto and Sasuke are graduating high school. One day Naruto goes to Sasuke to plan their graduation party only to be left alone with his long time secret crush Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Inspired by Felnore's 'All That Matters' on – completed and posted.

**Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki's Harem- **Take's place after the war. Neji and Itachi are not dead and Sasuke is home. It's not pure smut as I like real relationships but there will be some moments of pure smutty-ness – in need of a beta who can help my ideas become chapters

**The Toll Of War- **How the surviving members of the Konoha 12 and Sand sibling deal

with life now that the war is over and there is peace between the Five great nations. Pairings: Kaka/Naru, lite Naru/Saku, Kiba/Hina, Choji/Ino, Sas/Ten, Lee/Saku, Shika/Tem, Gaara/Matsuri, Kankuro/Sari, Shino/Sai(yes I know it's an odd pairing but I think it will work)- still in the planning/writing stage and not yet posted


End file.
